1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an office chair, and more particularly to a molded office chair frame having a mesh fabric support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of office and task chairs available on the market, many of which have tilt control mechanisms. The purpose of the design is to provide a comfortable and ergonomic seating arrangement for the user that allows the user to sit in a variety of positions while providing the necessary support and comfort for the user, regardless of the user's height, weight or other physical characteristics.
Generally, an office or task chair has a base, typically mounted on casters or fixed slides that rest on the floor, and has attached thereto a support column supporting the seat of the chair thereon. Mounted to the support column and between the seat and back of the chair is a tilt control housing, which contains the various controls, knobs and mechanisms for adjusting the height of the chair, the tilt of the chair and various other adjustments so that the user can personalize the chair to his or her own use. The chair may or may not include armrests, which may also be fixed or adjustable in a variety of positions. While there are many mechanisms for controlling the tilt of an office chair, such control mechanisms are generally operated by a spring that is operatively connected to the backrest and driven or activated by movement of the backrest. While the spring can be of any type of construction, such as leaf spring, coil spring, or the like, the tilt of the chair is generally controlled by the user's weight pressing on the back portion of the chair. The chair is generally biased toward an upright condition, such that the user must exert considerable pressure to tilt the backrest to a reclining position. While the amount and ease of tilt may be controlled by adjusting the spring tension, as soon as the user moves forward, the backrest often moves forward thus pushing against the back of the user. Hence, the user feels pressure against his or her back as they recline in the chair, generally giving the feeling that the user is being pushed from the chair.
It is also preferable for the chair to have a lumbar support, which is also adjustable according to the shape or height of the user. There are a variety of lumbar supports available, but most are permanently attached to the chair. Preferably, the lumbar support is easily detachable from the chair such that it can be removed if the user does not desire to have such a support on the backrest. The lumbar support can be attached to either the front or the back of the chair, or can be hidden within the upholstery of the chair. However, when no upholstery is provided it is preferable that the lumbar support have an infinite adjustment on the face of the fabric, which may include mesh fabric, from the lumbar to the pelvic region of the users body.
It is also desired that the armrests be adjustable so that the chair can accommodate a user of any height. While many chairs provide adjustable armrests, the armrests should tilt proportionately to the seat and backrest so that the user remains comfortable at any position of the chair and the user's arms remain level to the floor.
Finally, the fabric of the chair should provide for adequate support for the user's weight, as well as allowing for sufficient airflow around the chair and the user's body to make the user as comfortable as possible. While it is common to use an upholstery covering with a foam interior for comfort and support, an open weave fabric can allow for increased air circulation around the user. The open weave, or mesh, fabric must be sufficiently taut to comfortably support he user's weight, while comfortably conforming to each user's unique body shape.
What is needed then, is a fully adjustable office or task chair that is more accommodating to the user when the user wants to recline and does not try to force the user back into an upright position.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an office or task chair that is adjustable and reclines in a more controlled manner according to the wishes of the user. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable office chair that reclines as a function of the weight of the user, rather than with the pressure the user exerts on the backrest.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an office chair that has full adaptability for any particular user.